


Manto carmesí

by CandySherly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/pseuds/CandySherly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El aroma que desprendía John era tan intenso y embriagante, casi imposible de resistir. Sherlock sólo deseaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo en un demencial acto carnal, y vaciarlo del líquido vital hasta que su corazón dejara de latir. VAMPIRELOCK...ADVERTENCIA LEMON.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manto carmesí

**Author's Note:**

> Antes no podía escribir lemon sin morir jajaja y gracias a este fic aprendí, ahhh mi primer fic con lemon ;) Este fic esta también en FF.NET con mi seudónimo Hayden1989

**No gano nada con esto, todos los derechos son de la BBC y de Arthur Conan Doyle.**

**Beta: Ana Mena (**[Silverymoon11](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2150307/Silverymoon11)) GRACIAS!!!! 

 

* * *

 

No se podía negar la genialidad de Sherlock Holmes, por algo había podido fingir su muerte con maestría, desbaratar la red criminal más grande del mundo y lograr que John Watson volviera a compartir el apartamento con él. Pero más importante aún, había logrado que John Watson confiara de nuevo en él.

Sin embargo de todos los aspectos en los que él sobresalía, había uno en el que jamás reparó en importancia, un aspecto de la vida humana que siempre menospreció. Pero que en esos momentos deseaba por lo menos tener más que teorías.

Según las reacciones que su cuerpo le enviaba desde hacía meses era obvio que sentía algo más por su compañero de piso; y que éste a pesar de negarlo con palabras, era traicionado vilmente por simples reacciones químicas que pasarían desapercibidas para cualquiera, excepto para el gran Sherlock Holmes.

 

Durante esos meses el detective comprobó que podía tener los mismos sentimientos que la gente común.

Sintió celos, gracias a aquella mujer llamada Mary (con la que John se distrajo en su ausencia). Sintió preocupación y miedo, en niveles insospechados, cuando su mejor amigo se vio amenazado por la mano derecha de Moriarty: Sebastián Moran. Hasta tuvo el impulso de decir una que otra cursilería para evitar que John le propusiera matrimonio a Mary. Cosas que iban desde “John no seas estúpido, cometerás el peor error de tu vida” pasando por “No sé por qué, pero no quiero que te cases” hasta “John vuelve a Baker Street, por favor”.

Afortunadamente no fue necesario ya que fue la joven quien terminó el noviazgo al darse cuenta de “algo” que ni John ni Sherlock habían notado… O no querían notar… Al menos hasta ahora…

 

Un mal paso de parte de John y ambos se encontraban en el piso de la sala en Baker Street, John encima de Sherlock.

 Un microsegundo tardaron en reaccionar, mientras se sostenían la mirada y cambiaba la tonalidad de sus mejillas. Un segundo tardó John en hacer amago de incorporarse y otro en que Sherlock lo sostuvo de sus habitual suéter para evitar que se levantara, y fue en ese preciso instante en el que el detective  deseó con todas sus fuerzas saber que hacer…

Un timbre de celular anunció la llegada de un mensaje y ambos salieron de la especie de transe en la que habían caído.

 Un segundo y ambos ya estaban de pie, otros segundos más y Sherlock ya había tomado su gabardina y bufanda.

Dejando Baker Street sin pedirle a su amigo que lo acompañe, es más, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Si hay algo en la vida de lo que Sherlock se arrepentiría por el resto de su existencia, serían dos cosas: uno, no haber podido reaccionar en ese momento por falta de “información” sobre asuntos sentimentales. Y dos, haberle hecho caso al mensaje que recibió en su celular.

* * *

 

**-Ven a jugar, ya sabes dónde-JM**

 

Había leído ese mensaje más veces de las que habría querido.

¡Se supone que Jim Moriarty estaba muerto!

Pero pongan en duda a Sherlock e irá inmediatamente a comprobarlo.

Se encontró en la azotea de St. Barts, aparentemente sólo.

Una voz melosa lo hizo darse cuenta de lo contrario.

 

**-Veo que no has resistido la curiosidad.**

 

Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar nada, sólo un vistazo hacia su costado y al regresar la vista al frente; apareció de la nada aquel hombre con sonrisa burlona y los ojos más penetrantes que nunca.

 

**-Ven aquí Sherlock.**

 

Bastó solo una mirada para que el detective perdiera el control de sus extremidades y se dirigiera, sin proponérselo, hacia Moriarty.

 

**-¿Tienes miedo Sherlock? ¿Acaso estás asustado?**

 

 

En silencio, Sherlock sólo mantenía la mirada firme, sin ningún gesto en el rostro.

 

**-Sé que tienes miedo, el no saber por qué puedo controlarte.**

 

Moriarty se acercó e inspiro a su alrededor.

 

**\- Apestas a temor.**

Él acortó más la distancia, puso una mano en la barbilla de Sherlock y se acercó a milímetros de su cara.

 

**-Así ya no es divertido, poder controlarte, no tiene chiste, así que…**

Su boca se deslizo por la suave piel de las mejillas hasta llegar al oído y susurrar

 

**\- Tengo una idea para divertirnos. Una que incluye a tu mascota.**

El detective hizo amago de movimiento pero sin conseguir respuesta alguna de su cuerpo. Ni siquiera para defenderse cuando unas punzadas atravesaron los poros de su cuello. Podía sentir cómo su sangre era succionada y cómo poco a poco el velo de la inconsciencia extendía su manto sobre él, hasta perder el conocimiento.

* * *

 

 

Separó sus párpados con dificultad, no enfocaba bien su mirada pero podía escuchar una voz que hacía eco en la estancia, una voz cargada de desesperación que gritaba su nombre.

La voz se fue haciendo más clara al igual que su visión.

 

**-¡Sherlock!**

Frente a Sherlock se encontraba John, atado a una silla.

En su rostro se distinguían laceraciones sangrantes y varios moretones, aún así, el doctor le regalaba una sonrisa sincera y tranquilizante.

De un rápido vistazo él pudo ver que se encontraban en una sucia habitación de paredes grises y con rastros de humedad. Probablemente ese lugar se había usado por años como una bodega, un sólo foco alumbraba pobremente la estancia. El ambiente era tétrico.

 

**-¿No es esto conmovedor? El perrito está feliz de ver a su amo con vida.**

El criminal consultor surgió de la nada  y se sitúo al costado derecho de Sherlock.

 

**-Pero eso no significa que sea por mucho tiempo más.**

Sin aviso, Jim descendió a la pálida piel del cuello del detective y hundió sus afilados colmillos. Sherlock abrió los ojos para después cerrarlos con fuerza y proferir un gemido casi erótico.

 

**-¡Basta maldito! ¿Qué rayos le haces?**

Jim detuvo el mordisco, y relamiéndose los labios le susurró a su presa.

 

**-¿Tú mascota siempre es tan lenta?**

Se incorporó y lanzó una mirada divertida a John.

 

**-No te pierdas ni un segundo querido Johnny, pues serás testigo de cómo tu “amigo” se transforma en lo que soy.**

Su sonrisa lasciva y demente provocó un escalofrío en el doctor quien miraba como Moriarty se mordía la muñeca para herirse a sí mismo. Posó la herida sangrante en la boca de Sherlock, quien respiraba con dificultad y el sentir la sangre caliente de su enemigo descender por su garganta, le provocó reiteradas arcadas que convulsionaron su cuerpo.

Aún así, el detective no pudo evitar tragar el líquido que se le ofrecía.

Para el detective se presentó un efecto retrospectivo cómo cuando despertó: podía escuchar la voz de John gritando su nombre mientras se convertía en un eco. Su visión se tornaba borrosa, sus parpados se cerraban por su propio peso y finalmente todo quedaba en silencio.

 

Sherlock sintió algo cálido sobre su pecho, que contrastaba con el frío piso en donde dedujo que estaba recostado. Pudo identificar que lo cálido se trataba de un abrazo desesperado y posesivo.

 

**-John…**

John se encontraba en el piso, abrazando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

Momentos antes fue testigo de cómo éste convulsionaba hasta quedar estático. También sintió unas garras filosas apretar su cuello, impidiendo el flujo de aire. Mientras se quedaba sin sentido podía escuchar la voz de Moriarty con un son hipnótico.

 

**-Tu sangre es terriblemente atrayente Johnny Boy, pero aún no…primero vamos a jugar.**

Al despertar se encontró recostado junto a Sherlock en el frío suelo de aquel cuarto, se acercó rápido, comprobó su pulso.

Sólo pudo confirmar que éste había muerto.

**-No otra vez no, por favor, Sherlock ¡No!**

John movía a su amigo a sabiendas que no reaccionaria.

Un terrible dolor se instaló en su pecho mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

 

**-Sherlock…**

Murmuró con dolor mientras se aferraba con fuerza al hombre que yacía en el suelo.

 

**-John…**

 

John escuchó la voz del detective y sin poder evitarlo dio un salto hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron y lo miraron.

En ese momento un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del detective y un cúmulo de sensaciones desconocidas lo apresaron, arrastrándolo hacia un terreno que sobrepasaba su entendimiento.

Su visión se tornó detallada, podía ver una gota de sudor descendiendo de la frente del doctor hasta llegar al cuello, lugar en donde sus venas palpitaban seductoras.

El aroma que desprendía John era tan intenso y embriagante, casi imposible de resistir. Sherlock sólo deseaba poseerlo, hacerlo suyo en un demencial acto carnal, y vaciarlo del líquido vital hasta que su corazón dejara de latir.

No se dio cuenta del momento en el que se abalanzó sobre John, aprisionándolo entre el suelo y su cuerpo.

Sherlock jadeaba desesperadamente mientras intentaba luchar contra todos los pensamientos obscenos que su cuerpo le pedía realizar.

El médico no comprendía lo que pasaba hasta que vio asomarse dos filosos colmillos de la boca de su amigo quien, por la expresión de su rostro, parecía estar manteniendo una dolorosa lucha interna, debatiéndose entre morderlo o no.

 

**-Sher…**

**-Golpéame John.**

**-¿Q-** **que** **…**

**-¡Golpéame ahora!**

 

John lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas y se incorporó lo más rápido que pudo, mientras veía como su amigo sufría temblores erráticos y comenzaba a dar puñetazos al piso.

 

**-John tienes que salir de aquí.**

**-No podrá**

La voz aguda de Moriarty resonó en el cuarto.

 

**-Oh Sherlock, Sherlock, eres tan ¡Aburrido!**

**Te serví a tu mascota en bandeja de plata y lo quieres desperdiciar, pobre John.**

Una risa burlona se adueño del lugar y John comprobó incrédulo que dejaba de ser dueño de las acciones de su cuerpo.

Sin desearlo, caminó hacia el punto de la habitación en donde se encontraba Jim.

Éste deslizó una mano sobre la cara de un aterrado John, las afiladas uñas rozaban su piel.

 

**-Si él no te quiere, yo te tomaré.**

**…**

Crujidos viscosos retumbaron en el cuarto, huesos rompiéndose, músculos desgarrándose, sangre salpicando a borbotones, escurriendo entre un elegante traje Westwood y una camisa morada.

El detective consultor enterró sus garras en la tráquea de Moriarty y comenzó a moverlas agrandando la carnosidad sangrante, rompiendo todos los ligamentos importantes mientras Jim le dedicaba un gesto delirante y demoniaco.

 

**-Jamás…**

Sherlock jadeaba mientras estrujaba más la herida.

 

**-¡Jamás volverás a tocarlo!**

Un movimiento rápido y las garras de Sherlock separaron la cabeza del cuerpo del criminal consultor.

Las partes separadas del cuerpo cayeron y la sangre arropó la grisácea superficie del suelo de la habitación.

Como si se tratara de un manto carmesí extendiéndose, cubriéndolo todo.

John fue mudo testigo de lo que acababa de ocurrir, la impresión del suceso lo tenía petrificado.

No podía moverse a pesar de que ya no estaba bajo el poder de Moriarty.

Sherlock dirigió su mirada hacia John, su cara y cuerpo empapados en sangre.

Su boca jadeante, dejaba entrever afilados colmillos y sus ojos encendidos como un animal salvaje, lograron que un escalofrío recorriera de pies a cabeza al doctor y se alejara dando un corto paso hacia atrás.

El semblante del detective se suavizó y cambió a uno que parecía denotar dolor.

 

**-John, es preciso que te vayas ahora mismo el…**

Los espasmos volvieron a atacar a Sherlock, de nuevo se estaba conteniendo para no abalanzarse a John.

 

**-El edificio está vacío, busca ayuda…**

**-No me iré…**

**-¡Vete o voy a asesinarte!**

John dudo por unos segundos pero pronto se encontró corriendo en un pasillo con la misma tonalidad grisácea del cuarto donde se encontraba cautivo.

Del  techo pedían unos tubos oxidados por los cuales se escapaba un gas nebuloso y que creaba un efecto de niebla en el ambiente.

John no supo cómo, pero despertó en una camilla de hospital.

 

* * *

 

La desaparición de Sherlock Holmes, el único detective consultor del mundo, causó revuelo en los medios de comunicación, tal como cuando creyeron que era un fraude. De nueva cuenta un John Watson afligido se vio envuelto en la maraña de chismes y persecuciones por parte de los reporteros londinenses.

Esta vez, John no dijo ni una sola palabra en defensa de su mejor amigo, ya que a los únicos a quienes les había confiado la verdad (Mycroft y Lestrade) creyeron que presentaba un claro cuadro de traumatismo psicológico; producto de “lo que sea que en realidad hubiera ocurrido”.

No ayudo en nada el que jamás se hubiera encontrado el lugar en donde supuestamente estuvo cautivo, donde ocurrió toda esa monstruosidad.

Mycroft, desesperado por hallar a su hermano, sometió a John a exhaustivos (y casi inhumanos) exámenes de todo tipo. Inclusive una “regresión” para obligar al doctor a recordar los hechos de ese día, pero no logró conseguir información diferente a la que ya le había proporcionado.

Lo único que logró  fue que John recordara con claridad, reviviendo nuevamente todos esos terribles momentos. Y así como la primera vez, el asedio por parte de los medios de comunicación cesó.

Los meses pasaron y todo quedó sepultado, la infructuosa búsqueda a la que John se había unido en conjunto con Mycroft,  se detuvo por “órdenes superiores” y el mayor de los Holmes casi pierde su valioso puesto por tratar de contradecirlas.

Sherlock Holmes se había esfumado y John se vio de nuevo solo, en el departamento que solían compartir y con una consternación mayor a la vez primera. El doctor supo que esta vez no podría superarlo.

…

Una chispa de esperanza se instaló en su ser cuando comenzaron a surgir reportes de criminales que eran encontrados asesinados, al parecer por algún “Vengador vampiro” (cómo lo bautizó la prensa), puesto que estos criminales aparecían desangrados y con marcas de colmillos en el cuello.

 

**-Es él, debe ser él…**

Se repetía así mismo y cuanto más crecían los reportes sobre aquel vampiro, más acrecentaba la certeza de que Sherlock aún existía.

Pero a pesar de buscarlo hasta la extenuación y de agotar todos sus recursos.

 A pesar de estar seguro de que alguien lo seguía cuando regresaba muy de noche al 221B, a pesar de todo, Sherlock nunca apareció.

En la cúspide de su desesperación, John recurrió a jugar su última carta.

Subió hasta el techo de St. Barts, un manto gélido, producto de una noche pre-invernal, recubrió su cuerpo.

El médico respiró el aire frio mientras miraba el cielo de espesas nubes grises…”tal vez nevará” pensó.

 

**-Tu hermano casi es apresado por desviar recursos de la corona en tu búsqueda. Supongo que lo supiste y te hizo gracia.**

En otra época se hubiese avergonzado de hablarle a la nada, pero no ahora.

 

**-Ni siquiera puedes decirme ¡Hola John que crees, ahora me dedico a vaciarle la sangre a criminales! ¡Soy el único detective vampiro consultor del mundo!**

Su voz comenzaba a sonar irónica, incriminante, pero con un tinte de dolor.

 

**-Ni siquiera… No… No tienes idea de lo que he tenido que pasar en tu búsqueda… Yo… Creí que había enloquecido.**

**Lo que sucedió… Todos decían que no era real… Pero yo sé. Eres real.**

**¡Eres real maldita sea!**

**¡Y quiero verte ahora grandísimo idiota!**

El silencio fue lo único que respondió las demandas del doctor.

**-Bien… Muy bien… Tú ganas Sherlock. Me rindo.**

John se aproximó a la orilla del techo, podía ver la calle vacía a excepción de uno que otro taxi. Un copo de nieve cruzó su campo de visión y le siguió otro y otro.

 

**-Aquí… Justo aquí estabas aquella vez…**

Asomó la planta del pie derecho. Estaba decidido.

 

**-Pero yo no tengo preparado un gran truco de magia. Adiós Sherlock.**

Es un cliché conocido, ese que dice que la vida pasa delante de tus ojos cuando estas a punto de morir. John Watson sólo pudo ver la acera acercándose a gran velocidad, en su rostro podía sentir el frio cortante.

Un manto negro cubrió su cuerpo. Y después llego la nada.

* * *

 

 

John despertó abruptamente, se encontraba recostado en el mueble de la sala del 221B, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado.

Los recuerdos de haber ido esa noche a St. Barts y haber saltado del techo se agolparon como una ráfaga, que lo hizo ponerse de pie de un salto.

¡Fue real! ¡No fue un sueño! ¡Pero estaba vivo y en su apartamento!

Entonces… Eso quería decir que alguien…

 

Junto a la ventana, la silueta conocida de un hombre le hizo saber que no se encontraba solo. En menos de un parpadeo, John se encontraba apresando a su mejor amigo en un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que transmitía toda la gama de sentimientos de los que había sido preso estos meses.

Pudo sentir el escalofrío que recorrió a Sherlock de pies a cabeza, y cómo el  cuerpo de éste se tensaba ante aquel abrazo como si le incomodara.

El detective empujo casi delicadamente a John para romper el abrazo, pero sólo logró que éste incrementara el agarre.

 

**-Eres un imbécil Sherlock.**

 

**-Y eso que eras tú el que planeaba suicidarse esta noche.**

Una suave risa brotó de ambos con naturalidad hasta que Sherlock tuvo un espasmo involuntario e inmediatamente apartó a John con rudeza.

 

**-No puedo quedarme John…**

El pecho de Sherlock subía y bajaba cada vez con más rapidez, apretó con fuerza los ojos y labios, luego abrió la boca y liberó un jadeo.

John pudo ver los colmillos que acababan de asomarse en la boca de su amigo.

 

**-Entonces iré contigo.**

**¡Conviérteme!**

El doctor dijo esto último con tono imperativo y Sherlock no pudo más que devolverle una mirada incrédula.

 

**-No tienes ni la más mínima idea de lo que me estás pidiendo John.**

**-Tal vez no la tenga, pero sé que ya no quiero esto.**

Dijo John señalándose.

 

**-¡Mírame Sherlock!, sé que puedes verlo, no soy ni siquiera un tercio del hombre que era. Nunca lo había admitido pero necesito el peligro, la adrenalina…**

**-¡No quiero asesinarte! ¿No lo entiendes?**

El bramido gutural con el que Sherlock profirió estas palabras, causó estupor en John. Pero el médico estaba decidido, así que optó por algo que, estaba seguro, Sherlock jamás resistiría.

 

**-Ah, ya veo… No puedes hacerlo…**

John escupió esas palabras con sorna y siguió hablando manteniendo esa intención.

 

**-Jim Moriarty podía hacerlo, tal vez tú no seas tan fuerte como…**

Un golpe seco y John ya se encontraba entre la pared y el cuerpo de Sherlock.

 

**-No seré gentil contigo John.**

**-No esperaba que lo fueras.**

No había ternura en ese primer beso, era una explosión de rabia animal y deseo contenido. Los colmillos de Sherlock mancillaron la lengua y los labios de John provocando que un hilillo de saliva y sangre se deslizara entre la comisura de sus labios. El detective desgarró la camisa de John y comenzó a acariciar con sus uñas el pecho desnudo del doctor, dejando a su paso líneas rojizas por donde comenzaba a brotar el liquido escarlata.

Con su lengua, el detective comenzó a trazar las marcas que el mismo había causado en John, lamiando y succionando una a una las heridas.

Los jadeos que emitía el doctor eran el efecto del dolor y placer.

Sin dejar de saborear a John, Sherlock le dedicó una mirada llena de lujuria y pasión desmedida de la que pronto, John sería la presa.

 

**-Voy a poseerte John…**

Dijo Sherlock con voz húmeda y erótica mientras su lengua abandonaba el tórax de John dirigiéndose a los hombros, contorneando la clavícula hasta llegar al cuello en donde delineó las venas palpitantes y deseosas de ser probadas.

John se sujetaba con fuerza de la espalda de Sherlock, atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo, mientras sus jadeos se convertían en gemidos pausados cada vez más audibles a medida que el detective penetraba sus colmillos en la suave piel de su cuello. Sherlock comenzó a succionar la sangre y pudo sentir la calidez del fluido descender por su boca hacia su garganta. Los rítmicos latidos del corazón de John retumbaban por el cuerpo del detective, latidos cada vez más rápidos.

Al retirar los colmillos del cuello, la sangre se deslizo hasta llegar al abdomen, fundiéndose con el líquido de las heridas causadas anteriormente.

 

**-¿Es esto lo que querías John?**

El detective hablaba mientras le proporcionaba lengüetazos y chupetones a la herida del cuello de John.

 

**-Dímelo John.**

**-S-sí…sí Sherlock…sí**

Sus labios se unieron de nuevo en un rictus violento mientras el detective los despojaba a ambos de sus ropas.

Sin esfuerzo, Sherlock levantó a John tomándolo por los  glúteos, lo sostuvo firme de sus muslos e hizo que las piernas del doctor se aferraran a su cintura.

El detective apretó con mucha más fuerza a John contra la pared y dio inicio a una fricción lasciva entre sus cuerpos y sexos húmedos.

La situación se volvió incontenible para Sherlock quien no pudo más y se introdujo bruscamente en John, quien profirió un grito ronco y lastimero mientras enterraba sus dedos en la espalda del detective.

Gemidos, jadeos y gritos tatuados con sus nombres inundaron la estancia, acompañados de sonidos viscosos y obscenos de piel contra piel empapada en sangre, sudor y fluidos sexuales.

La escena parecía irreal con Sherlock embistiendo brutalmente a John, ambos bañados en sangre. Era algo que jamás se hubieran imaginado o alucinado en sus sueños más retorcidos.

Sherlock se había convertido en la lujuria hecha hombre, completamente opuesto al centrado detective de antaño. Su condición salvaje le permitía realizar lo que no se había atrevido a hacer siendo un humano.

Sin detener las embestidas, Sherlock volvió a introducir sus colmillos en el cuello de John quien se dejaba hacer a la voluntad que su amante dictaba.

Amante que también era su verdugo, pues durante todo el acto lo había desangrado hasta llevarlo a un estado irreversible entre la vida y la muerte.

Con una de sus afiladas uñas, Sherlock se provocó un corte en su muñeca derecha y le ofreció la sangre chorreante al doctor, quien la recibió gustoso y hambriento. Succionó y relamió con gula la herida hasta que unas contracciones que nacieron de su vientre y se extendieron por todo su cuerpo, le indicaron al doctor que estaba a punto de llegar al momento cumbre.

Sherlock también estaba a punto de llegar, por lo que lo siguió penetrando con rapidez demencial y salvaje; hasta que descargó su esencia dentro de la cavidad de John.

John se retorció entre el cuerpo de Sherlock, mientras sumaba su semen a los múltiples fluidos que se encontraban en el abdomen de ambos.

Latigazos de placer unían sus cuerpos provocándoles deliciosas y electrizantes contracciones que comenzaron a mermar después de un rato al igual que la intensidad de sus jadeos.

Al ritmo de los últimos espasmos post orgásmicos, el corazón de John se fue apagando, lentamente, hasta detenerse por completo.

 

* * *

 

Mycroft Holmes se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio en su despacho.

Eran a penas las 6 de la mañana en Londres y ya se encontraba revisando los últimos reportes sobre la aparente muerte del Dr. Watson.

“Aparente” porque, a dos meses del suceso, no se había encontrado aún el cadáver del doctor. Aunque la impresionante cantidad de sangre encontrada en la escena, indicaban que éste no pudo haber sobrevivido a lo que sea que lo hubiera atacado.

El político suspiro con pesar, tomó uno de los folders que se encontraban en su escritorio y al abrirlo se encontró una nota simple, que consistían en una hoja de libreta arrancada sin cuidado.

En esta nota se podía leer:

 

**“SH & JW”**

A Mycroft casi se le salen los ojos del asombro, la letra pertenecía indudablemente a su hermano.

Un rápido pero preciso examen visual a la hoja y pudo deducir que había sido escrita, hacía apenas unas cuantas horas.

El mensaje parecía no decir mucho pero a los ojos del político decía todo:

 

**“Esto es molesto pero John me obliga a decirte que ambos estamos bien”**

**“Por cierto, estás gordo”**

Tal vez la última frase la imaginó de más, aún así, Mycroft se permitió sonreír como no lo había hecho en años.

No tenía idea de dónde, pero sabía que Sherlock y John se encontraban juntos en algún lugar.

Mycroft tomó su celular y apretó una sola tecla.

 

**-Detengan todas las investigaciones.**

Colgó y suspiró profundamente.

El manto oscuro de las preocupaciones se desvaneció y Mycroft Holmes se sintió renovado y dispuesto a voltear página, después de todo

 “No se puede encontrar aquello que no se encuentra perdido”.

Miró por la ventana, parecía que iba a haber buen clima en Londres, se levantó con ánimo de su asiento y  tomó su inseparable paraguas…

Tal vez invitaría a Lestrade a tomar un café. 


End file.
